Increasingly, devices and systems within people's homes, business environments, and public infrastructures are configured to self-monitor, gather data, and alert end users to potential malfunctions, supply outages, emergency conditions, and other situations in which end users may need to act. Such devices and systems are known generally as internet-of-things (IoT) devices. The IoT devices are electronic devices that gather data and communicate data over the Internet. For example, an IoT device may be a smart watch, an Internet-connected appliance, a smart thermostat, or the like. The data gathered by these IoT devices can be communicated over device-to-device communication channels (e.g., with other IoT devices), directly from IoT devices to end user devices, or from the IoT devices to backend systems associated with the IoT devices.